The invention refers to a device permitting the flow of pressurized gas into a safety device, for example an air bag or a belt tightener according to the pressurized container for compressible gas with at least one opening that is sealed with a gas-tight film covering, wherein the film covering is supported evenly, over at least a large part of its surface, by a support device that can be destroyed or retracted in a targeted manner after triggering
Such devices according to the state of the art have a pressurized container for compressible gas with at least one opening, that is sealed with a gas-tight film covering, where the film covering is supported evenly, over at least a large part of its free surface, by a support device that can be destroyed or retracted in a targeted manner after triggering. Such a mechanism is already known from DE 195 40 618 A, in which the gas-tight film seal is opened as soon as the support device was removed after triggering of the device.
To ensure that the gas-tight film covering opens systematically after removal of the support device, for example, the piercing of the film forcibly in one location by means of a sharp edge provided on the support device, mounted so as to slide, is described in WO 96 41 732.
When using a destructible or retractable or collapsible support device, it is difficult to provide for the piercing of the sealing foil in connection with the movement of the support device in a reproducible fashion.